SummerTime Fun
by AngelofMercy86
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day in the park until Kururu shot Natsumi with his new Turn a Pekopon Woman into a Seductive Keron And she now has her eyes on Giroro. GiroroNatsumi ONESHOT


Author's Note: This oneshot is based on a picture I drew. You can get the link in my profile to my Keroro fanart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summer-Time Fun**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kerokerokero," came the sadistic laugh from the Keron invader. "Kerokerokero."

"Gunso-san, what are you laughing about this time?" piped the second class private, Tamama.

"Kerokero, I came up with a new plan to punish Natsumi-dono for her abuse, de arimasu."

"Gunso-san, no offense, but your plots against Natchi always fail and you always get beaten to a pulp, desu." Tamama tried to reason, but once Keroro Gunso was set on a plan, he would never give up.

"Second Private Class Tamama, my plan will not fail this time, de arimasu," Keroro responded. "Kururu!"

"Kukuku, yes?" the sly voice of Sergeant Major Kururu came from behind his computer chair.

"I will need your help with this one!" Keroro said.

"Kukuku, what does this have to do with the invasion?" Kururu questioned.

"Ahh! Of course it's for the invasion! Operation: turn all female pekonponian into a seductive Keron!" Keroro screamed throwing his usual temper tantrum.

"Kuku, Sounds interesting," Kururu laughed. "But what about Corporal Giroro?"

"I'm not worried about him, de arimasu," Keroro replied.

"Fine, just don't blame me when you end up with a hole in your head, kukukuku!"

"You could say, looking out for your health?" the planet destroyer Mois added.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Corporal Giroro sat outside his tent cleaning his weapons as he always did. His white cat, Neko, stared at him lovingly as he did so. The cat never understood why he spent all his time doing it, but she enjoyed watching him.

"Natsumi," he would sigh every now and then.

"Giroro," her voice would giggled in his head.

His face turned blood red and he dropped his gun and cloth. That time her voice sounded real.

"Giroro, stop day dreaming," the voice giggled again.

Giroro looked up and saw the woman he loved staring at him. Her brown eyes were bright and she bore a smile instead of her usual frown when dealing with the aliens.

"Na-Natsumi," he stammered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, silly!" she replied. "I just came out here to tell you the we are all going to the park. Does the weapons expert have time to do that today?"

His blush showed brightly against his red skin. He quickly shook his head and picked his cloth up. "I only go out if it has to do with the invasion," his gruff voice replied.

"Don't be a stick in the mud!" Natsumi replied grabbing his tiny arm up and dragging him away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yay, yay!" Tamama cheered as he ran around the park.

"Kerokero, what a nice day to be devious," Keroro commented as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

"So tranquil," said the light blue, ninja.

"Oh, Dororo, when did you show up?" Keroro asked.

Dororo's eyes became watery, "I've been here the whole time, Keroro-kun!"

Natsumi approached the alien frogs in her new pink summer dress. "I gotta admit, stupid frog, but going out today was a good idea," she said.

"Of course, de arimasu!" Keroro replied. "My plans are always good!"

She frowned at him and walked away. If it were not for the fact that the frogs had their anti-barriers on, she would have beaten him just for that. But it would look odd for people to see her beating up something invisible. She sat down on a small park bench beside Giroro. He was not big into parks, but he had to admit that the flowers looked rather pretty. He wanted to pluck one up so bad and give it to his beloved, but he was much too shy for that.

"Giroro," she said.

Every time she spoke his name he could not help but blush. "Y-Yes, Natsumi?"

"Can you get me some ice cream?" she smiled.

His blush became much brighter. His Natsumi asking him to get her something? Such an honor! He always knew she had a soft spot for him over the other Keron frogs, but being able to sit with her in the park and get her ice cream made him very happy. However, he could not let her see him weak.

"Hmph, Ice cream is such a wussy treat, but I shall fetch some for you," he said hopping off the bench.

Kururu held his new weapon in his hand, "Kukuku," he aimed it at the oblivious Pekopon female. "Natsumi Hinata is alone now."

"Good! Go ahead, Sergeant Major, de arimasu!" came Keroro's voice over the inter link.

"Roger that, kukuku!" Kururu pulled the trigger sending multi-colored beams.

Giroro, with two ice cream cones in hand, walked down the sidewalk back to his Natsumi. However, Natsumi was not sitting there. Or so it seemed. A purple-pink Keron with red pigtails sat where Natsumi was. She wore a pink Keron hat with a sweet potato insignia on it. She had her legs crossed and was winking at the Corporal. His eyes widened and he dropped the ice cream on the hot pavement.

"Na-Natsumi?!" he gasped.

"What's wrong, Giroro?" she asked him. It was Natsumi's voice, but how did she become a Keron? She winked again and ran her fingers through her pig tails.

"Do you not think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

He seriously thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest. She was acting like a tease. Natsumi, at least the real one, _never_ did that.

"Let's take a walk around the park, Giroro," she said standing up and walking up to the helpless Corporal. "Hand...in...hand." She extended her hand out to him.

Beads of sweat gathered on his face and he swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

"You...don't want to?" she asked with a pout and watery eyes.

"Ahh! It's not that!" he said quickly. "Ummm...I mean..."

"Are you that embarrassed to be around me?" she sniffed. "Fine! I'll go ask Kururu to walk with me!"

"Noooo!" he shouted grabbing her hand before she could walk away.

She looked at him and smiled. A blush quickly spread on his face. Her hand in his...her smiling...Even though this was not the Natsumi he preferred...this one was rather nice. The next thing he knew...they were walking together hand in hand.

Keroro, Kururu, and Tamama hid in the bushes and watched them.

"Kerokerokero," Keroro laughed as he took several pictures.

"Natchi looks so happy, desu!" Tamama beamed. 'If only Gunso-san and I could be like that!' he thought.

"You could say, lovey dovey?" Mois smiled approaching them from behind.

Tamama let out a growl when he saw her.

"Mois-dono!" Keroro said. "This plan of mine is good, no!"

"Yes, uncle!" she beamed. "You could say, best plan ever?"

'She keeps this up,' Tamama thought. 'She's gonna get a Tamama Impact up her ass!'

Giroro and Natsumi finished their walk around the park and sat back down on a bench.

"That was so refreshing!" she smiled. "Did you have fun, Giroro?"

"Y-Yeah," he stammered.

"Are you gonna continue to be shy during this entire time here?" she giggled.

"I-I'm not shy," his face turning redder and redder.

"Prove it," she said. "Kiss me."

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTT?!?!" he fell over and off the bench.

She shook her head and bent down over him.

"Na-Natsumi! Stop they'll see us!" he stammered trying to get up, but she would not let him.

"We have anti-barriers on," she whispered in his ear. "No one will see us."

"K-Keroro and the other fools will!" he tried to reason.

"Are you saying you don't want me?" she said with a very seductive tone in her voice.

"I...I..." he put his hands on her shoulders and eased them both up. She wrapped her arms around him. His heart raced faster and faster. He did not want to insult her again and he did want to do this. As a soldier hesitation could gain you death. As a lover hesitation could gain you losing your loved one. He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in to kiss her.

"It's here, keroooo!" Keroro screeched trying to take another picture when he realized he was out of film. "Noooooo!"

Giroro did not know how long he had been kissing her. He did not care. He also did not realize...

"Giroro! What the hell?!"

He felt knuckles meeting the top of his head as plummeted into the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natsumi, now human again, slid open the back door and found Giroro sitting outside his tent roasting sweet potatoes. She frowned as guilt over came her.

_She suddenly felt someone's lips pressed up against hers. She opened her eyes and realized it was Giroro's. "Giroro?! What the hell?!" she screamed as she punched him in the head and sent him into the ground._

Strange memories had come to her later in the evening. Memories of her as a Keron. Memories of her hitting on Giroro. Memories of her...wanting...Giroro. She blushed at that. She never thought that would cross her mind. Human or Keron.

"Giroro," she said walking up behind him. "I...uhh..."

He said nothing and extended his stick with the ready sweet potato on it. She accepted it and sat next to him. She took a couple bites as she looked up at the stars. What to say?

"Giroro, about earlier... I uhhh... remember," she began. "It must have been Keroro and that creepy Kururu." She shivered as she remember threatening to spend time with Kururu instead of Giroro. "And ummm... I know it was me that wanted...wanted..."

"Natsumi," he said. "You have nothing to explain. I am at blame for taking advantage of you instead of confronting Keroro first."

"Giroro."

"I am sorry, Natsumi, I will never let it happen again," he continued looking at her.

"No, I'm sorry," she replied. "I'm the one that punched you."

"There is nothing to forgive," he answered.

She grinned and finished her sweet potato. "In any case," she said wiping her mouth. "I'm sorry." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting up and going back inside.

His cheeks turned crimson red and he touched the place where she kissed with his hand.

It was a happy ending indeed.

Well... not for everyone...

"Stupid frog!!!"

"Keroooooo!"


End file.
